kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Hadd
Jon Hadd was a Fickolean-Alifcan actor and producer best known for his potrayals of "Dufus" Rick Molbinio in the Fickolean 18th century television show Dufus Rick, and Jude "Lucky" Luke in Lucky Luke. He is commonly believed to be one of the best actors of his time and is often considered a cultural icon of the 18th century, and of Fickolean television and cinema in general. Hadd's cinematic debut came in 1742 (Mt) when he was 24, in the film Star in the Car. Though Hadd's portrayal was relatively small, he received praise from critics and the Alifcan Academy of Cinema and was established as a serious and major actor, later landing the main role in the new television series 'Dufus Rick', about a mentally retarded but well-skilled bounty hunter in rural Alifca, which received praise and criticism both, but was an extremely popular show and a very iconic show throughout the period. In 1752 (Mt), Hadd did Petey & The Dancer, ''arguably his most memorable and iconic film role, as Petey, a hopeless romantic who embarks upon a relationship with an enigmatic female dancer. In 1758 (Mt), aged 40, Hadd took the lead role in ''Lucky Luke, ''as Jude "Lucky" Luke, about a violent vigilante in rural Alifca fighting against tyrannical Mascosian settlers. According to Bestre Cloon, the author of '''The Tough Guys of 18th Century Fickolean Cinema', Hadd's role in Lucky Luke solidified him as a tough-guy. Previously he had been seen as more an eclectic, all-round actor, with Dufus Rick just being one of his roles. Lucky Luke felt far more like it was Hadd playing himself, and he played Luke with such ferocity that it scared audiences. Hadd would get free drinks wherever he'd go, people treated him like they'd treat Lucky. In 1769 Hadd died an untimely death due to a heart attack, possibly brought on by excessive alcohol consumption. He was mourned across the Alifcan Empire and in parts of the Mackan Empire, as well as other lands. 'Lucky Luke' killed off his character, however carried on, recentring focus on another character; Lucky's sidekick Devil Brown. Early Life Jon Hadd was brought up in the outskirts of Alifca City to Fickolean parents of labour class, working as industrial farmers. He is said to have been an isolated child with only a few friends. As a young boy, he enjoyed playing with toys and making up stories. Aged 8, he moved to a different school away from his parents in Upper Alifca City Anavon, staying with his grandparents. His parents had hoped that by moving him to a richer area they might increase his chances in life. There Hadd joined acting school after completing his first level of education. Career Star in the Car Hadd's cinematic debut came in 1742 (Mt) after he landed a role in 'Star in the Car' as one of 'Star's' (William Hadley) friends. He was chosen for the role after auditioning, despite not having a particularly extensive catalogue of roles. There he befriended the director, Macey Cloone, who went on to direct Dark Stuff , ''and who connected Hadd to Norman Papnan, later director of ''Lucky Luke, in which Hadd would later star. For his role in the film, Hadd received critical praise and a larger sum of money than he was originally entitled to. Producer Janni Mooman suggested she had 'created a star' in Hadd.